The Heart's Pain
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Law had succumbed to the disease. Corazon had failed and became cold and dark. The Donquixote Pirates gain another member: Doflamingo's biological son whom he decides to name after Law. But this boy seems a bit odd for a boy his age. [Serious Version of Donquixote Law] [Completed] [Sequel: Defending the Past]
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart's Pain**

 **Title:** The Heart's Pain  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Law had succumbed to the disease. Corazon had failed and became cold and dark. The Donquixote Pirates gain another member: Doflamingo's biological son whom he decides to name after Law. But this boy seems a bit odd for a boy his age. [Serious Version of Donquixote Law]  
 **Warning(s): Character Death; Evil Voices**

* * *

Corazon stayed kneeled in front of the grave for a while, his eyes glued to the name.

 **Trafalgar D. Water Law**

He had failed. Law had died. Corazon had broken his promise, his promise that Law would be cured. He had been too late when he fed Law the Op-Op Fruit. The boy had died not long after the two of them had fled from Vergo.

The funeral had been small and was at Flevance. Doflamingo still thought of Law as family and wanted Law to be buried amongst at the place where the rest of his family was. They had each said a few words and Corazon was the last person.

After a few more minutes, Doflamingo put a hand to his brother's shoulder. "It's time to go, Corazon,"

 _'Everyone I care about dies,'_ Corazon thought, not hearing his brother. _'Mother died. Father died. Some of my friends in the Marines died during missions. And now…even Law died! A boy who has already gone through so much pain died!'_

"Corazon," Doflamingo addressed. "Come on,"

Corazon finally heard his brother and stood up, his formerly sorrowful expression now gone. He was wearing a serious expression, his poker face he used when he was infiltrating his brother's crew. Corazon didn't respond to his brother and headed to the _El Flamenco._

The others had noticed the chain in atmosphere. "What's wrong with Cora-san?" Baby 5 asked.

"Who cares about that traitor?" Jora told Baby 5. "He's just a prisoner. We only need to worry about keeping him alive for Young Master,"

XXX

The Donquixote Pirates were eating dinner. Corazon was pushing the food around on his plate, not really eating. "Corazon, stop playing around with your food and eat," Doflamingo ordered.

Corazon wasn't listening to that order. Baby 5 offered the klutz a cup of tea, obviously hot. Corazon picked up the tea. However, he didn't drink it. He fused his hand with Haki and crushed the teacup, the tea spilling onto his hands and the floor. He glared at Baby 5, the glare colder than the ones he had used before. Similar to how Law's glare affected her, Baby 5 ran to Buffalo for comfort.

"Corazon," Doflamingo warned.

"Don't worry about him, Doffy," Trebol laughed. "He's got a couple loose screws now!"

"It's not like he'd be able to hurt any of us!" Diamante added, poking at Corazon with his fork. "He's not strong enough and couldn't even save one person!"

The next thing was unexpected. Corazon grabbed Diamante's wrist and tossed him against the wall. "Mention that again and I'll kill you!" His voice was sharp and cold, a tone none of them have ever heard him use before. He left without saying anything else.

XXX

 **'It's your fault that Law's dead,'**

 _'Shut up!'_ Corazon shook his head, trying to get rid of that voice in his mind.

 **'If you hadn't removed Law from Doflamingo's side—'**

"Shut up…" This time Corazon said that out loud.

 **'—Law would have gotten the Op-Op Fruit in time!'**

"SHUT UP!" Corazon screamed, putting his hands to the side of his head. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Tears streamed down his already messed up makeup.

"Corazon, what's wrong!?" Doflamingo had went after his brother with a plate of food to make sure the younger Donquixote ate enough to at least stay alive. Doflamingo placed the plate down and put a hand to his brother's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

 **'You're the reason Law died!'**

"It's not my fault!" Corazon cried.

 **'You even ruined the mission!'**

"I wanted to find Law a cure!" Corazon yelled.

Doflamingo stared worriedly at his little brother. _'There's no one else in here besides the two of us. Who is he yelling at?'_ "Corazon, snap out of it. There's no one here,"

 **'You failed!'**

"I thought I could get it to him in time!" Corazon continued to sob, his body shaking. "I thought I could save Law!" He didn't hear his sibling's words, only the dark voice in his head.

"Co— _Rocinante!_ "

This time, Corazon heard him. He hadn't really been called that by anyone except the Marines, and he was at least sane enough to know that there were no Marines on the _El Flamenco._ He slowly stopped clutching the sides of his head and turned to his brother.

"Rocinante," Doflamingo brought his little brother into a hug. He now knew why his brother was a mess; he felt guilty from not being able to save Law. _'Corazon is a traitor, but Rocinante is still my baby brother,'_

* * *

 **The Heart's Pain will be a serious version of Donquixote Law, focusing on Corazon and how he feels. Don't worry though, I'm still continuing Donquixote Law. This version is meant to be read if you need a short break from all that crack in the original version.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heart's Pain**

 **Title:** The Heart's Pain  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Law had succumbed to the disease. Corazon had failed and became cold and dark. The Donquixote Pirates gain another member: Doflamingo's biological son whom he decides to name after Law. But this boy seems a bit odd for a boy his age. [Serious Version of Donquixote Law]  
 **Warning(s): Character Death; Evil Voices; Suicidal Thoughts**

* * *

Corazon wouldn't eat or sleep. When Doflamingo dragged him to the dining table, Corazon would just sit there emotionlessly, pushing the food around in his plate but not eating it. Dark shadows formed under his eyes from the lack of sleep. Despite the atmosphere around him being depressing, the kids still managed to get laughs at his clumsiness.

On the fifth day, Doflamingo got fed up. He slammed his fist on the table during lunch time. "Damn it Corazon! You need to stop starving yourself and eat!"

"I don't care,"

Those three words pained Doflamingo's heart. "Why?"

Corazon's eyes betrayed his poker face, showing his sorrow. "Is it really necessary to ask that?" Even though his eyes showed his true emotions, he was a great actor and kept his voice monotone.

"Rocinante…" Doflamingo whispered.

"Just let me die,"

Everyone at the table stopped eating and all the attention was to him. "Ne Doffy, we should just do as he said; just let him die!" Trebol for once agreed with the klutz.

"Shut up Trebol," Doflamingo snapped, his patience having diminished.

XXX

Corazon was lying in his bed, a Den-Den Mushi beside him. _'Why didn't they take it away? I can still relay information to the Marines…not like they'd give me important info anymore though…'_

 **'You're a failure,'**

Corazon picked up the Den-Den Mushi. _'Should I call someone?'_

 **'Who would want to talk to a weakling like you? It's a shock that Bellemere accepted your wedding proposal!'**

 _'Bellemere…Nami…Nojiko…'_ Corazon remembered his fiancée and her two daughters. He dialed their number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Belle…This is Rocinante…" Corazon said.

 _"Roci! Sengoku-san said that they lost contact with you for months! What happened!? Where are you!?"_

"Belle…I'm breaking off the engagement…" Corazon's voice nearly cracked but he managed to keep it stable.

 _"What's wrong!? This isn't like you!"_

"I couldn't save him…"

 **'Because you're weak!'**

 _"Save who? Your brother? That man was far too deep in evilness to be saved,"_

"No…I couldn't save Law…a sick boy from Flevance…"

 _"_ Flevance!? _Roci, there's no cure for White Lead Disease! You know that,'_

"I promised him that he'd be cured…" Now Corazon let his voice break. He was crying.

 **'But you lied!'**

 _"Roci, it isn't your fault,"_

"I vitiated that promise! I gave him the Op-Op Fruit but he died!" Corazon snapped. "If I can't even save one boy, how can I protect you and the girls!? That's why I'm calling off the wedding! You should marry someone who is able to protect you three!"

 _"Roci—"_

But Corazon had hung up. He hadn't bothered to create a sound barrier nor had he taken notice of the people listening to their conversation.

"Corazon was engaged?" Jora questioned.

"He is still wallowing in a pit full of guilt," Doflamingo sighed. "I'm gonna go head to town,"

XXX

He didn't know how he ended up at the familiar front door of a woman he had soon only once, and that one time was over a year ago. He brought his fist up and knocked on the wooden door. A female voice called from inside, "Hang on a second!"

After a few minutes, the door finally opened to a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. She held a little boy in her arms who had the same blonde hair as Doflamingo and grey eyes. "Doflamingo?"

"Fufufu, I didn't think that you would remember me Dei Nikko," Doflamingo grinned.

"Who can forget a ten foot tall man that wears a pink feathered coat, has a wide grin, and doesn't take his sunglasses off even during sex?" The woman pointed out.

"Ooh! Ahh!" The child in her arms squirmed around.

"Hmm? Who's this kid?" Doflamingo asked.

"Your son," Nikko yawned, tired from the boy's cries waking her in the middle of the night. She soon realized what she had just revealed and tried to cover it up. "I mean my son!"

Doflamingo narrowed his eyes. "You never told me that you were pregnant," His voice was threatening. "You never told me I had a son,"

Nikko tried to close the door but Doflamingo was much stronger. She took a few steps backwards. "You're a pirate! A child does belong at sea, especially with a criminal like you!"

"That doesn't excuse the fact that he's _my_ son, my blood running through his veins," Doflamingo used his strings to force her to hand the child over.

"No! Give back my son!" Nikko tried to take him back but coughed up blood, Doflamingo having used Five Colored Strings on her. Nikko fell backwards, blood pooling around her.

The boy giggled, not comprehending that his mother had just been killed. Doflamingo left, not knowing that the boy's older sister had been a witness to the murder. "Mom?" The five year old girl walked over to her. "Mom?"

"Nikki," Nikko whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" Nikki asked. "Mom, we're gonna get Law back from that man, right?"

"I'm sorry Nikki…" Nikko repeated. _'Sorry that you have to witness my death…Sorry that I couldn't stop Doflamingo from kidnapping Law…Sorry that you're alone now…'_ Her body went limp.

"No…No…No! No! NO! NO!" Nikki screamed. "I'll get Law back, Mom! I'll kill Doflamingo for you! I won't let him get away with this!"

* * *

 **If you had read the Donquixote Law prequel, Gloomy Heart, Nikko named her son Dei Law. Don't ask why or how, it was just the name that popped into her mind at that time. Wow…this is so angsty…I need to go write a crack chapter for my other story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Heart's Pain**

 **Title:** The Heart's Pain  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Law had succumbed to the disease. Corazon had failed and became cold and dark. The Donquixote Pirates gain another member: Doflamingo's biological son whom he decides to name after Law. But this boy seems a bit odd for a boy his age. [Serious Version of Donquixote Law]  
 **Warning(s): Character Death; Evil Voices; Suicidal Thoughts; Attempted Suicide**

* * *

Doflamingo had returned to the ship as everyone gathered for dinner. They stared at their captain, eyeing the boy in his arms with confused expressions. "Umm…Doffy, who's the kid?" Diamante asked.

"This is my biological son, Donquixote Law," Doflamingo introduced. "Jora, can you make some milk with formula powder?"

"Sure thing Young Master," Jora nodded, standing up and heading to the kitchen.

The boy's name immediately caught Corazon's attention. "Why did you name him that?" His tone was flat but had a slight hint of irritation and anger.

"I didn't," Doflamingo claimed. "I got his birth certificate from the hospital on the way here. Seems like Dei Nikko named him Dei Law. Of course his surname will change to Donquixote now that I know he's my son,"

"Change his name," Corazon ordered.

"Fufufu, why would I do that?" Doflamingo queried.

"Law isn't that boy's name," Corazon said. "It's _his_ name," _'It's Trafalgar D. Water Law's name…'_

"More than one person can have the same first name," Baby 5 said.

 _'They're right,'_ Corazon thought. _'But I still don't like that kid,'_

Jora came back a few minutes later, holding the baby bottle. She took Law from Doflamingo's arms and tried to feed him, but Law refused. "Sweetie, you need to drink your milk,"

"Let me try," Doflamingo suggested. "I'm his father after all," Doflamingo took Law and held the nipple of the baby bottle to the infant, but like with Jora the baby refused to drink. "You're gonna go hungry if you don't drink,"

Law didn't want Jora. He didn't want Doflamingo either. He made a grabbing motion towards Corazon who was still starving himself. His appearance was still really messy and his smeared makeup would scare most kids. However, Law wanted him. Law only wanted Corazon, not Doflamingo or Jora. "Oh ah!"

"Corazon, if you're not gonna eat your food why don't you help feed Law?" Doflamingo said, holding his son out to the klutz.

Corazon just sat there as lifeless as a corpse. _'I don't want anything to do with that brat. Law can't really be his birth name. Doflamingo's trying to replace Law!_ No one _can replace him!'_

"Oh ah!"

Corazon's eye twitched slightly in annoyance. _'It's like he's trying to say Cora—'_ He shook his head. _'No. He's just making random baby sounds,'_

"Corazon, don't make me use my strings," Doflamingo warned. He didn't want his son to go hungry tonight but the boy wanted Corazon to feed him.

With a quiet sigh, Corazon grabbed his nephew and the bottle. Law happily drank his milk, finishing quickly and letting out a small burp. Before Corazon could hand him back to Doflamingo, Law reached for the mashed potatoes on the clown's plate. He grabbed a fistful and threw it at Corazon, giggling loudly. Corazon sat there, gaping like a fish. Law threw more mashed potatoes, trying to land them into Corazon's mouth.

It took a few seconds for Corazon to finally comprehend what had just happened. He ended up swallowing the mashed potatoes before shoving Law into Doflamingo's arms, glaring at the father. "Hey," Doflamingo defended. "At least you finally ate something," Corazon wiped the mashed potatoes from his face and headed back to his room. "Good job Law," Doflamingo wiped his son's hands with a napkin.

XXX

 _'Why?'_ Corazon stared at his reflection. _'Why did I live and you died?'_

He, a clumsy clown, survived. Law, a boy who had already suffered the deaths of not just his family, but his _entire town_ , had died.

Life was unfair.

 **'You should've died!'**

 _'I know…'_

 **'You promised Law that he would be cured!'**

 _'I tried my best—'_

 **'Law** _ **died!**_ **You lied to him!'**

 _'I'm sorry—'_

 **'Sorry won't bring back the dead!'**

 _'…'_

 **'Kill yourself! It's only fair that since Law died, you should die too!'**

Corazon punched his reflection, shattering the mirror. Glass shards scattered into the bathroom sink and the floor. Some pieces were tinted with red, a few smaller shards embedded into Corazon's knuckles. But Corazon didn't feel that pain; his whole body was numb. He picked up a large piece and held his other wrist out.

"Corazon what's wrong!?" Doflamingo forced the bedroom door open, still holding Law.

 **'END IT!'**

Corazon brought the glass shard down and made a deep gash in his wrist. He didn't stop there, he made a few more as Doflamingo placed Law down on Corazon's bed so the baby wouldn't come into contact with glass. He dropped the piece and fell backwards. Before he lost conscious, he caught sight of his nephew's scared expression.

"OH AH!"

XXX

 **Corazon's POV**

 _It was cold. Darkness and emptiness was around me. I was floating in a void. "Is this death?" I closed my eyes._

 _"Rocinante,"_

 _My eyes immediately snapped back open. "Mother!? Father!?"_

 _"Rocinante,"_

 _I tried to move my body in the direction of that voice. However, I couldn't pinpoint the exact direction. It sounded like an echo in a cave. The voice came from everywhere._

 _"Rocinante,"_

 _"Mother! Father! I'm here! Where are you!?" I called, hoping for a response._

 _"It's not your time yet,"_

 _"Not my time yet?" I questioned. "What do you mean? I should die! Law's dead because of me! I don't deserve to live!"_

 _"Law isn't gone,"_

 _My eyes widened even more. "But we buried Law! He can't still be alive!"_

 _"Law isn't gone,"_

 _Those three words echoed in my ears._

* * *

 **And that's the end of Chapter 3! I don't know where that last part came from. I just started typing the chapter and** _ **this**_ **came out.  
Daichi: Poor Corazon…  
Kai: *Sobs loudly*  
Daichi: Corazon better not die!  
Skai: He won't! He needs to be alive or else the story ends here!  
Daichi: WHY IS THIS SO ANGSTY!? I'M GOING BACK TO THE HAPPY AND FUNNY VERSION!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Heart's Pain**

 **Title:** The Heart's Pain  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Law had succumbed to the disease. Corazon had failed and became cold and dark. The Donquixote Pirates gain another member: Doflamingo's biological son whom he decides to name after Law. But this boy seems a bit odd for a boy his age. [Serious Version of Donquixote Law]  
 **Warning(s): Evil Voices; Suicidal Thoughts; F-Word; Attempted Suicide**

* * *

When Corazon awoke, he was in the med bay with an IV attached to him. There was a small weight on his chest and he managed to glance down to see Law curled up. The boy shifted at the small movement, his expression happy. "Oh ah!"

"He didn't want to sleep," Doflamingo said, leaning against the wall. "He really likes you, Corazon,"

Corazon gently brought a hand up to Law's cheek. The infant grabbed Corazon's large hand and hugged it, giggling. "You should've let me bleed to death," Corazon told Doflamingo.

"You're my brother, Rocinante," Doflamingo said.

"Tch," Corazon didn't believe what the elder Donquixote had said. "You were prepared to kill me back on Minion. You would have too if I wasn't in such a pitiful state,"

Doflamingo bit his tongue and didn't respond. Law crawled closer to Corazon's face, patting his uncle's cheek. "Oh ah!"

"Sounds like he's saying 'Cora' since he's always referring to you when he says that," Doflamingo said.

"He doesn't understand anything," Corazon commented. "He's just a baby,"

"If you're not going to pull another stunt like that, let's go to the dining room for breakfast," Doflamingo said.

"Break…fast?" Corazon blinked, confused. _'Wasn't it just after dinner that I—'_

"You were unconscious for hours," Doflamingo informed, picking Law up. "Let's go; he won't eat unless you feed him,"

XXX

Law refused to drink his milk, even when Corazon was feeding him. "You need to drink your milk or you'll go hungry," Corazon said.

Law shook his head. "Oh ah ee!"

"Drink your milk, brat," Corazon still refused to call him Law. _'By calling him that name, I am replacing the real Law,'_ He tried to get Law to drink again but he refused.

Law grabbed pieces of scrambled eggs from Corazon's plate and tried to feed Corazon, pushing the food to the clown's mouth. "Oh ah ee!"

"I think he's saying 'Cora eat'," Baby 5 said.

"Uh!" Law nodded to her.

"So you won't drink your milk unless Corazon eats his breakfast?" Doflamingo asked.

"Uh!" Law nodded again, this time to his father.

"Corazon, eat your eggs and bacon," Doflamingo ordered.

"Why should he be concerned about whether I eat or not?" Corazon asked. "He's just a kid. He shouldn't even understand what's going on!" _'He shouldn't be able to understand that I am starving myself,'_

"Oh ah ee," Law repeated again. "Oh ah ee oo ee!" Despite being a few months old, there was a look of determination in his eyes. He grabbed more eggs and tried to get Corazon to eat more. "Oh ah ee!"

Corazon stared at the child. _'He's worried about me. He wants me to eat. But why?'_ He stopped the boy's hands. "I'll eat if you drink your milk after,"

"Uh!" Law nodded once more.

Corazon ate the remainder of his eggs and bacon, his stomach finally getting something to digest. He then held the bottle to Law and the boy drank hungrily. Law burped and was handed back to his father, who was grinning smugly. "Now you can't starve yourself, little brother. Law will make sure you stay alive,"

"Behehehe, the kid is smart, Doffy!" Trebol laughed.

"Of course he is," Doflamingo boasted. "It's Donquixote Blood,"

Corazon had forgotten all about the executives. _'Had they really been this silent all this time!?'_ It was quite ironic since _he_ was the one with the Calm-Calm Fruit.

XXX

After breakfast was playtime. Doflamingo had bought many toys for his adorable son. They were playing in the living room, the toys scattered across the floor. Law seemed to love the giant polar bear stuffed animal the most. The toy was almost as tall as Doflamingo and Corazon, and the fur was really soft and fluffy. He hugged it tightly, making sounds of delight.

"Try your other toys too, Law," Doflamingo held up a bendy ball. "You can play with this too. You can squeeze it, roll it, grasp it, or bend it,"

Doflamingo gently rolled the ball to his son. Law released the bear and curiously picked the other toy up. He turned the ball in his hands before throwing it at Doflamingo's face, giggling in joy. Doflamingo chuckled. "Law, don't throw your toys at people like that,"

Law went to his pile of colorful soft fabric blocks. Doflamingo had bought multiple block of each color so that Law could create pictures. Of course they didn't expect a five month old baby to know how to make figures yet. However, Law carefully placed blocks on the floor of the living room. He had a plan on what he wanted to build, unlike most babies that would just place them randomly.

"What's he making?" Four year old Dellinger asked.

"It looks like a person," Baby 5 commented.

Don't ask how many blocks Law had or how large the living room was. It was big enough for the baby to create a picture of a boy. After it was assembled, Law looked to his family with a grin. "Ah-ah!" They all gasped, realizing who the boy in the picture was.

"How does Law know how other Law looks like-dasuyan?" Buffalo questioned.

"Someone should call Corazon," Doflamingo said. "He might want to see this,"

XXX

 _"Law isn't gone,"_

Those words echoed in Corazon's mind. "What did Mother and Father mean by that? Law died!" He paced around his room, frustrated about not understanding the meaning of those words. "I couldn't save him! He succumbed to his disease!"

 _'DAMN IT!'_ Corazon punched the wall and tugged at his hood's heart-shaped tassels. _'What were they saying by those three words!?'_

"Cora-san!" Baby 5 knocked on the clown's door. "Cora-san, come to the living room!"

 _'What's gotten Baby 5 worked up?'_ Corazon decided that whatever it was, it might help to get his mind off of Trafalgar Law.

XXX

Corazon stared at the picture. "Do you think this is some kind of ****ing joke?"

"Law actually made this picture," Doflamingo said, holding his son to Corazon.

"Oh ah un aw!" Law said in his baby talk.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Corazon rose his voice, glaring at his brother angrily. "Your son is a _baby!_ There's no ****ing way he'd know how Law looks like! Hell, he's still too young to be able to fully comprehend situations!"

"But we watched him move the blocks around," Gladius said. "Young Master's son made that picture,"

"He's _a baby_!" Corazon snapped before turning and heading to the deck for some fresh air.

 **'You were imagining things. Law really is dead!'**

 _'There's no way Law could be alive,'_ Corazon stared at the gentle waves of the sea.

 **'Jump!'**

Corazon climbed over the railing.

"Oh ah?" Law and the others had followed Corazon to the deck.

"Corazon don't do anything stupid!" Doflamingo shouted.

 **'JUMP!'**

That's exactly what he did. "OH AH!" Before Corazon made contact with the sea, there was a large transparent blue sphere that formed. He suddenly found himself falling towards the deck, in front of the others. Everyone was staring at Law, the blue sphere having been formed from the baby's hands.

"What just happened?"

* * *

 **Yes…more angst…  
WHY AM I ABLE TO WRITE ANGSTY STORIES THIS WELL!? IT'S A CURSE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Heart's Pain**

 **Title:** The Heart's Pain  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Law had succumbed to the disease. Corazon had failed and became cold and dark. The Donquixote Pirates gain another member: Doflamingo's biological son whom he decides to name after Law. But this boy seems a bit odd for a boy his age. [Serious Version of Donquixote Law]

* * *

Law yawned and rubbed his eyes, exhausted. "It's time for his nap," Doflamingo said. "He can sleep while we figure things out," Doflamingo placed Law in his crib before rejoining the rest of his family.

"That…That was one of the Op-Op Fruit's powers," Corazon told them. "How could that kid have those powers?"

"Maybe his mother accidentally fed him some?" Baby 5 suggested.

"No," Doflamingo shook his head. "She wouldn't have done something like that. She knows a Devil Fruit when she sees one, so she wouldn't give it to Law,"

XXX

Corazon sat in his room, thinking about what had just happened. _'The last person to eat the Op-Op Fruit was Law, but it didn't save him…That means the fruit would've be reborn somewhere else since there were no fruits nearby. The closest fruits would've be the ones in Doffy's ship or the Marines' ships, but then the kid's mother would not have be able to get it,'_

 _"Law isn't gone,"_

Corazon frowned. "Law isn't gone…" _'Were Mother and Father talking about Doflamingo's son?'_ He shook his head. "It can't be. Law is dead. Even if he was alive, he would be a teenager, not a baby,"

XXX

When Law woke up, it was already lunch time. The baby was famished, yet he was still stubborn to drink his milk only when Corazon was the one feeding him. "Oh ah!" He called towards the klutz. Corazon quietly sighed and picked his nephew up, letting the boy drink the milk from his bottle. When he was finished, Law burped and giggled. He cuddled to Corazon's chest.

"So how does Law have the Op-Op Fruit?" Baby 5 asked.

"There's a book," Corazon spoke. "It has information about the Op-Op Fruit,"

"So where's the book located?" Doflamingo asked.

"Marineford's library," Corazon answered, letting Law play with a rattle.

"Marineford?" Trebol questioned. "How do we know you're not just trying to get back to your Marine pals!?"

"I believe him," Doflamingo said. "Corazon, if it turns out that you're lying be prepared to accept the consequences of your actions,"

Law hit Doflamingo in the face with his rattle. "Wawsh Cowa!"

Doflamingo gasped. "Law just said his first words!"

XXX

It took a few weeks to reach Marineford. As soon as they were in the range of the Den-Den Mushi, they decided to call the HQ to avoid being attacked. _"This is Marine HQ. What is your business?"_

"This is Marine Commander Donquixote Rocinante, Marine Code 01746," Corazon reported.

 _"No way! The Navy's Klutz is still alive!?"_

"Navy's Klutz?" The Donquixote Pirates turned to each other, curious and amused.

"This is serious," Corazon still kept a calm composure. "If you're not going to do your job then just connect me to Sengoku-san,"

There was the sound of a bit of static before the Den-Den Mushi connected to Sengoku's. _"Unless it's important now's not the—"_

"Sengoku-san…it's me," Corazon said.

 _"Ro—"_ Sengoku's sentence was interrupted by a female.

 _"Damn it Roci! Why haven't you called back sooner!? When you ended the call the last time, I was worried sick!"_

"Belle…" Corazon whispered. "Can we talk later? Doffy's crew needs permission to dock the ship,"

 _"Is he threatening you!? I'll beat up that birdbrain if he's hurt you!"_

"Bellemere, I'm fine," Corazon assured. "Just get them to allow us to dock without shooting us,"

XXX

Once they were docked and had gotten off of the ship, Corazon was tackled by a maroon-haired woman. "Roci, don't make us worry like that!"

Law looked upset at the scene. "Waw's Cowa!"

"Don't get jealous Law," Doflamingo said. "Daddy will love you more than stupid Corazon," He then turned to Corazon and Bellemere. "Get a room you two!"

Bellemere got off Corazon and helped her fiancé up. "Nami and Nojiko missed you. They tried to set sail once to find you,"

"They should already understand that life as a Marine is dangerous," Corazon said.

"Rocinante, here's the book about the Op-Op Fruit," Sengoku handed a thin paperback book to his adopted son.

There was no table of contents so Corazon had to skim through each page. It took only a few minutes for him to reach a section that was about reincarnation. His eyes widened as he reread the text over and over again. The others had noticed that the klutz had begun to pale, his breathing quickening. He then collapsed.

XXX

The Donquixote Pirates had accompanied Corazon to the med bay. "What made him collapse?" Doflamingo grabbed the book, setting Law on the bed next to the unconscious clown. He read the text out loud.

 _If the Op-Op Fruit eater dies, there is a small chance that they will be able to live again, through reincarnation. There have been a few cases in which the Op-Op Fruit eater was reborn, the choice of parents being random. The reincarnate may have some memories or may be born with all memories intact, though very few cases were reported with the reincarnate having all the memories of his or her past life._

 _The cause of this reincarnation was narrowed down to either death by poison or illness. However if they are in contact with seastone or the sea during death, there is a zero percent chance that they will reincarnate. None of the reincarnates had claimed to have died to a wound such as being stabbed in the heart, therefore supporting our conclusion._

"Reincarnation?" Machvise queried. "Does that mean that your son is Trafalgar Law?"

Doflamingo closed the book. "It seems so,"

"Cowa," Law whined, nudging the blonde's arm.

XXX

 **Corazon's POV**

 _I was in the Void once more. "Law is alive," I said to myself._

 _ **"He died,"**_

 _"But he's alive now," I had no idea where that voice was coming from, or who I was even speaking to._

 _ **"But he still died,"**_

 _"That doesn't matter," I snapped. "He's alive_ now _and that's what matters the most!"_

 _ **"You lied to him. You said that he would be cured,"**_

 _"He is—"_

 _ **"No, he wasn't 'cured' but rather 'reincarnated.' They're two different things. He died, went through all the pain of dying,"**_

 _I didn't know how to respond to that. That voice was right._

 _ **"What if he couldn't be reincarnated? What will you say to him? He knows that you had lied back then,"**_

 _I felt a nudge to my arm and the soft call of my codename._

XXX

 **No POV**

Corazon opened his eyes. "Cowa!" Law cheered.

"Law…" Corazon whispered, eyes watering.

"We'll leave you two alone," Doflamingo told his younger brother and son.

After they left, Corazon brought Law into a tight hug. "I'm sorry…"

"Naw Cowa owt!" Law shook his head.

"I promised…I promised you that you would be cured…" Corazon sobbed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Cowa," Law hugged him back. "Ish 'ime,"

"No, it's not fine!" Corazon said. "You _died_ , Law!"

"Cowa," Law said firmly. "Waw wub you!"

Corazon continued to sob. "I…I love you too…"

XXX

Corazon was going to stay with his brother to help protect Law. Doflamingo had been offered a position in the Shichibukai, which he accepted. They were currently relaxing on the deck as the El Flamenco headed to Cocoyasi Village. Everyone was happy.

But then the peace was interrupted. There was a flash of light and a man in a full suit of armor charged at Law. "Prepare to die, Donquixote Law!"

Doflamingo immediately acted to protect his son. "Five Colored Strings!"

But the assassin dodged and turned to Doflamingo. "I guess I'll get rid of you first!"

There was another flash of light and a blonde haired teen stood there. "Room, Shambles!" A blue sphere quickly formed and the teen had swapped places with Doflamingo. He then slashed the assassin with ease, the Room disappearing.

"Who are you!?" Doflamingo demanded. "And why do you have the power of the Op-Op Fruit!?"

The blonde looked to the crew. "My name is Donquixote Law and I'm from the future,"

* * *

 **And that's the ending! Don't worry, there will be a sequel. Here's a summary:  
** _ **Eighteen year old Donquixote Law had been sent to the past along with his crew. The only problem was that his crew was separated. People are also being sent after his younger self. His mission is to protect his younger self and his family while trying to reassemble the Death Heart Pirates.**_

 **Merry Christmas! Happy New Years! Happy Holidays! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa! Happy Other Holidays That I Don't Know the Names of!**


End file.
